Flowers of Love-ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: Taking inspiration from a close friend and the Hanahaki disease.. Zero searches for X only to learn X is sick..What happens next..?


_**Author's Notes; Pre-Day of Sigma. Fluffy. Implied ZeroX. Actual at the very end. Shounen Ai. After almost 2 years, this stupid Writer's Block gives and after being jolted by a writing assignment for an Art class..A Writing Assignment For An Art Class..I finally get something going..I have to dedicate this to Pastellla..She's the one who introduced me to the whole Hanahaki concept and we both ended up finding a manga that used it as well..She's also used it in our rps a good amount of times..Please enjoy..**_

A red blur dashed down the upper hallways of the Maverick Hunter HQ. His face showed little emotion and a long blond mane trailed behind him. He seemed to be searching hard for something or someone. He asked familiar faces like the pink-haired navigator and even Commander Sigma for the whereabouts of a small blue hunter. None of them had seen the hunter he was asking for today and a few suggested he ask Dr. Cain. The blond seemed dismissive of that advice, but made a note of it before continuing his search.

The red hunter searched every hallway, every hunter lounge, and even the cafeteria and garden before stopping to gather his breath. He was surprised his friend wasn't in the garden. He knew well that was X's favorite place to relax after long days and sometimes before the work day started. "I don't understand.." He said to himself once he'd caught his breath. "He enjoys this place, but..its as if he's not even on HQ grounds.." He continued, crossing his arms in thought. Then he remembered. "Of course..I forgot about Dr. Cain. He has to know something." He told himself before leaving the garden and walking back inside HQ.

The doctor was working with some spare parts when a knock came on his door. "Come in." He said, looking up from his work. Zero opened the door and came in, looking at Dr. Cain. "Doctor.." "Well, its not everyday an elite hunter comes in here. What brings you here, Zero? Is something the matter?" Cain asked. "I've looked everywhere, doctor, but I can't find X anywhere..He doesn't seem to be on HQ grounds at all." Cain nodded slowly. "That's correct, Zero, he isn't. He came to see me early this morning saying he was feeling sick." Zero tilted his head. "Sick, sir? With what? He isn't going..Maverick, is he?" Cain shook his head. "I know for a fact that he can't go Maverick. This illness he described is very unique. Its known as Hanahaki." Zero looked puzzled. "Hana..haki?" "Yes, its caused by unrequited love, meaning our X is in love but the feelings aren't being returned. Flower petals build up in the lungs and are coughed or thrown up. As the illness progresses, they can become full flowers. He wanted somewhere peaceful to recover and I permitted him to go to my house." Cain explained. "Flowers in the lungs? How bizarre..Whoever it is that hasn't noticed him..is nothing but a low-down scoundrel." Zero pondered and growled. "Why don't you go see him, Zero? I'm sure he'd be happy if you did. You've seen my house before, right?" Cain asked. "Yes sir. I know where it is." Zero nodded before leaving the room. Cain watched him leave the room and HQ. 'Its you he loves..but you're not the scoundrel you were meant to be..' He whispered before returning to his work.

Zero raced to the chaser garage and started his chaser up, revving it a little before starting on his way onto the highway. Dr. Cain's house was an old two-story house that was in good condition in the countryside near some woods. Very different from the small houses and tall penthouses of the city. Plenty of living space and rooms along with a front and back porch. The back porch overlooked a large back yard filled with lots of grass, flowers, and a few trees before leading into the forest beyond.

X sat in one of the rocking chairs on the back porch. He had himself wrapped in a blanket, gently rocking the chair, and sipping a cup of tea. On a small table beside him was a nearly full pitcher of tea he had made and a pile of red rose petals he had been coughing up. He sighed deeply, staring at an old tire swing tied to one of the trees. "Zero..." He muttered to himself before coughing up a few more rose petals.

He soon heard the sound of a familiar engine approaching and then shutting off. "That sounds like the engine in Zero's chaser..but it can't be him, can it? I wonder if someone stole it." He put his cup of tea down on the table and moved the blanket before getting up and peering through a sliding door into the house. He saw Zero come in slowly and start looking around. "It is him..but why would he..? Wait..does he actually..?" He asked himself, hiding to the side of the sliding door's frame out of sight as Zero began calling for him.

Zero looked around the house thoroughly as he called for X. He started to take his search to the second floor until he heard the sound of someone coughing. X had coughed up a whole rose blossom this time. The blond stopped his ascent and went towards the back porch, opening the sliding door. X stayed very still, blushing as Zero came onto the back porch. Zero grinned a little, closing his eyes. "There you are." X gasped gently. "Zero? I thought someone had run off with your chaser.." Zero shook his head before opening his eyes and looking at X. "That sounds like something Vile would do. I looked all over HQ for you.." X blushed more. "Y-you have?" Zero nodded deeply. "Yes, and Dr. Cain told me where you were and what you have." X held his arm nervously as Zero started walking towards him. "R-really? D-did he know w-who it is?" Zero shrugged as he came slowly closer. "He never said, but that is what I want to know from you. Who is it you admire? I will personally teach them not to disregard your feelings." He cracked his knuckles as he stopped before X. "Uhhh..I-is it possible w-we could discuss it o-over lunch?" X asked. Zero nodded gently. "I don't see why not. What is it you want?" "Maybe sushi? Since I a-already have tea made." X suggested. "I'm ordering take out then.." Zero nodded, opening the communicator on his right bracer. "I'll pay i-if you want.." X felt even more nervous. Zero shook his head. "I'm ordering. Its on me. Don't worry about it."

As they waited in the foyer, watching for the delivery person to arrive, X started to explain himself. "This person I like..is an e-elite hunter at HQ.." Zero looked at X. "An elite? That explains their ignorance..Do you know what unit they're in?" X nodded deeply. "The 17th unit. Our unit." "Our unit? But..our unit has a single elite soldier." Zero said before noticing the delivery person had finally arrived. "Its here. Go get your things. I'm paying." X nodded and went to the back porch to get his tea, the rose petals, and the blanket.

X came back in with the blanket, tea, and rose petals as Zero took their food to Dr. Cain's dining room. "Tell me more about this hunter.." Zero told X, looking at X's rose petals. "This hunter..has sky blue eyes..a beautiful blond mane..and bold red armor.." X told him shyly, setting his things on the table. Zero walked to him and pinned X's arms to the wall. X looked at him in surprise blushing brightly. "All of these traits..You mean to say its me you adore..To you, I am so sorry..I never meant to ignore you..and I'm scoundrel for doing so and I also deserve a punch in the face for it..I have felt something for you too, but never knew the words to say..I guess it boils down to this; I love you, X.." Before X could ask if Zero truly meant it, Zero caught X's lips in a deep passionate kiss, pulling him into a tight hug. X hugged and kissed back, slowly closing his eyes.

They slowly withdrew from the kiss. X's eyes opened halfway. "Do you truly mean it, Zero?" Zero nodded deeply. "I do, X. Something about you moved me ever since the day we met." X blushed more. "I-I was going to say the same about you.." Zero grinned. "I just..didn't realize it was love..though if its ok with you, we won't speak of this publicly.." X nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I'd like that too." Zero nodded deeply, holding X's hands in his. "Good. Now, my little X, we mustn't let the food spoil."


End file.
